1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operation apparatus and an electronic device equipped therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operation apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-87764 is equipped with a plurality of protruding operation keys. Letters, digits and the like are embossed in protruding forms at the respective operation keys.
Therefore, a user may push required operation keys from a direction orthogonal to a board without looking at the operation keys.